Snowflake's Crush: Chapter 7: Snowflake and the Ghost
Chapter 7: Snowflake and the Ghost *This chapter has some references to the episode: "Pups Save a Ghost". You have been warned* Suddenly, without warning, Snowflake felt something make her and her bedding slide forwards and fall off of the bean bag bed. "Owf!" Snowflake exclaimed, now laying on the ground with her sheets and blankets covering her from head to tail. Suddenly, she felt movement under the bedding, and remembered that Marshall had been sleeping with her too. "Marshall? Is that you? Hello? Marshall?" Snowflake whispered as she asked her friend to make sure he was okay. More movement followed, along with some quiet snores. Suddenly, the movement stopped. Snowflake then struggled a little trying to get out of the bedding, and eventually poked her head out of the sheets and blankets. The next thing she saw scared her; At first, Snowflake saw nothing but sleeping pups, but when she looked at Marshall's bed, she thought she saw movement. Snowflake's eyes widened. "Marshall! Oh no, he's stuck! Marshall, I'll get you outta there little buddy!" Snowflake cried out as she rushed over to Marshall's bedding and dived under the sheets and blankets! After looking around however, Snowflake found nothing. Snowflake soon realized that the movement must have just been the bedding itself. Snowflake then poked her head out of Marshall's bedding, and gasped at what she saw next; A pup-like figure was wondering around the room with a white sheet over it. What Snowflake didn't know was that Marshall had caused them to accidentally slide off of the bean bag, get covered by the bedding, struggled to get out of Snowflake's bedding, and then sleep-walked over to his bed, got stuck under his white sheet, and was now sleep-walking with the sheet over himself. Snowflake was now nervous. "I-I-It's a ghost!" Snowflake said nervously as she whimpered and wined. Snowflake didn't like ghosts because she never really could tell if the ghosts were real or not. Now, there was a ghost wondering inside The Lookout right in front of her. Snowflake watched as the ghost walked off past the elevator, and towards the hang out area. As Snowflake listened carefully, she could hear the ghost... Snoring? "Why would a ghost be snoring? Ghosts don't snore; they go boo!" Snowflake said as she slowly got up and quietly followed the ghost. The ghost wondered over to the snack machine and pressed the button at the bottom, causing treats to come out of the machine. Snowflake was confused. Why would a ghost eat dog treats? However, the more she watched the ghost, the more she started to wonder if the ghost was actually real or not. Snowflake whined at the thought of interacting with a real ghost. That scared her. Still, despite her fear of ghosts, she decided that she had to figure out who the ghost was. Snowflake quietly walked over to the ghost, and nervously prepared herself. "E-E-Excuse me, g-g-ghost?" Snowflake asked shakily. The ghost then turned to face her, and Snowflake gasped. The ghost slowly approached her, but just as Snowflake thought that the ghost was going to get her, the ghost suddenly stopped and sat down. Snowflake was confused. "Huh?" Snowflake said in confusion as she stared at the ghost. Snowflake then decided to take the opportunity to find out if the ghost was real or no. So, being as careful and quiet as she could, Snowflake sneaked up to the ghost, and took a look under the sheet. "Marshall?! You silly pup. You can wake up now, little buddy!" Snowflake said to the sleeping Marshall. "Ahhhhh .....Shhhhhh. Ahhhhhh..... Shhhhhhh." Marshall quietly snored. Snowflake could tell that her friend wasn't waking up. She let the sheet drop, as she stared at her sheet covered friend. Then, she thought of an idea. "Okay, Marshall. Joke's over! How about a goodnight hug before we go back to bed? Come here little buddy!" Snowflake said as she hugged the sheet covered Marshall. The sheet covered Marshall just continued to snore quietly as Snowflake hugged him. Now it just looked like Snowflake was hugging a ghost. Snowflake quickly realized that her friendly hug did nothing at all, and that the only way Marshall would go back to bed would be if she stayed up with him. For the next hour or two, Snowflake and the 'ghost' ate some pup food, drank some water, and just sat looking around inside The Lookout. It got quite boring after a while. "I'm going to go eat another treat. Do you want to come with me?" Snowflake asked the sheet covered Marshall. Snowflake just got snoring as a reply. "Okay, I'll be right back," Snowflake said as she went to snack on another treat. After she left, she had no idea that the sheet covered Marshall sleep-walked back towards the other pups. After a minute of snacking, Snowflake came back and saw that the sheet covered Marshall was missing. "Oh no! I lost the ghost!" Snowflake said sleepily when she noticed that the 'ghost' was gone. Suddenly, she realized what she had just said. "I lost the ghost?! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Snowflake exclaimed, getting scared again. Next Chapter: Snowflake's Crush: Chapter 8: A Ghost in the Dark